


La Pareja Ideal

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Gingerflower, Reylo AU Week, Reylo en español, Star Wars AU, reylo au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rose y van a celebrarlo con una fiesta con karaoke.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es mi primer fic en español así que espero que les guste. Me inspiré en una anécdota. Es básicamente Gingerrose pero incluye cierta dosis de Reylo y forma parte del AU que he estado desarrollando inspirado en la vida universitaria.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!"

Al abrir la puerta, lo primer que Rose vió fue la amplia sonrisa de su amiga Rey que contagiaba alegría desbordante. 

"¡Muchas gracias, Rey! Gracias por venir a ayudarme a acomodarlo todo para la fiesta", le contestó Rose después de saludarse con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla. "¡Amé tu vestido!"

Rey se veía muy hermosa con un vestido azul con tonos florales y el cabello peinado en medio chongo. 

"¡Gracias! Lo conseguí a muy buen precio en el bazar. ¡Igualmente, te ves muy bien!"

Rose sonrió tímidamente. Portaba un conjunto de falda y blusa de colores rojo y amarillo que le había gustado mucho, regalo de su hermana Paige. Su lacia y negra cabellera brillaba de modo fulgurante y el maquillaje ligero que portaba le combinaba muy bien.

"¡Qué hermoso ramo! Hux se ha lucido el día de hoy."

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como la grana al sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga sobre el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que estaban en la mesa.

Faltaba poco para la hora a la que habían citado a los amigos para la fiesta. Rey abrió la puerta y eran sus dos amigos, Poe y Finn, cargando unas bocinas y un monitor, junto con otras cajas.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", preguntó Rey recargando los puños en las caderas, a modo de interrogación.

"Les dijimos que traeríamos karaoke para tu fiesta, y lo cumplimos", respondió Poe, con expresión de autosuficiencia.

"¿A qué hora llegan Kaydel y Jannah?", preguntó Finn después de colocar las bocinas en el espacio que Rose les indicara.

"Creo que no tardan en llegar. Les dijimos a todos que con que estuvieran aquí a las 8 estaba bien."

"¿Y Hugs?", inquirió Poe, con sonrisa burlona.

"No tarda en llegar, dijo que traería a unos amigos suyos.", fue la respuesta de Rose, pretendiendo enfadarse por el mote que sus amigos usaban para referirse a su novio.

¡Su novio! Todavía no lo podía creer. Se habían conocido por casualidad en un evento de la Universidad, y aunque sus campos de investigación podría decirse que hasta eran contrarios, se habían entendido muy bien. Él era investigador de post-doctorado en el departamento de Ingeniería Química mientras que ella había empezado a estudiar su doctorado. Tenían muchas cosas en común y él se había acoplado muy bien con su grupo de amigos.

**************************** 

La fiesta estaba bastante animada en el salón que había reservado, pero nadie se atrevía a ser el primero usando el karaoke.

Por más que trató de convencer a Hux de acompañarla en una canción, solamente conseguía que se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

De repente, vió a Poe que tomaba de la mano a Rey y se dirigían frente a panel de control para seleccionar una canción.

Unos momentos después, sus dos amigos estaban frente al monitor mientras las notas de una canción algo antigua (aunque familiar para las fiestas de karaoke) surgía en las bocinas, mientras los demás asistentes a la fiesta se acercaban y empezaban a aplaudir a los dos valientes que iniciaron la sesión de karaoke.

Poe inició cantando las primeras estrofas:

_Eres lo que a mi vida_  
_Le ha dado todo_  
_Eres sensacional_

Rey, con su amplia sonrisa, contestó cantando:

_Y tú con tu ternura_  
_Me has enseñado a sentir_  
_Lo que es el verdadero amor_

Ambos tenían muy buena voz lo que causó el aplauso de todos que les vitoreaban a seguir cantando.

Poe continuó su parte dirigiéndose hacia Rey:

_Sabes, quiero pedirte_  
_que nunca cambies_  
_Me gusta así tu forma de ser_

Rey apenas contenía la risa pero le siguió la corriente a su amigo:

_Nunca, nunca lo pienses_  
_Esto que siento por ti_  
_Hace más grande mi vivir_

Y juntos cantaron el coro:

_Porque las cosas de la vida_  
_Contigo se viven mejor_  
_Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos_  
_Porque tomados de la mano_  
_No hay nada en el mundo igual_  
_Siempre seremos la pareja ideal_  
_La pareja ideal_

Finn se doblaba de la risa al ver los ademanes de sus amigos, sobretodo de Poe quien en la parte donde la canción decía "tomados de la mano" no vaciló en tomar la mano de Rey, quien en pleno papel siguió actuando tal como la letra de la canción lo indicaba.

Phasma, una de las compañeras de Hux, preguntó: "¿Son novios?"

Rose le contestó que no.

"¡Pues hacen muy bonita pareja!"

Rose contestó con una sonrisa leve, mientras no pudo evitar ver del otro extremo la expresión seca y tosca de Ben, el otro compañero, amigo y roomie de Hux, quien permanecía con su actitud de pocos amigos ante el espectáculo.

Todos aplaudieron al terminar la canción, y no pudo faltar el proverbial grito petitorio de "¡OTRA, OTRA!". 

No batallaron mucho para convencer a Poe, quien obviamente amaba los reflectores. Para seguir con los duetos optaron por "Si No Es Ahora" de Timbiriche.

Rose no puso mucha atención por estar observando a Ben. Según Armie, su amigo no cantaba mal, y quizá a primera vista parecería celoso de los que ocupaban la atención de los demás cantando, pero por un momento le cruzó por la mente que a pesar de lucir hosco y huraño, tal parecía que hubiese querído estar cantando junto a Rey. ¡No era posible! Su amiga y él no habían simpatizado mucho que digamos. Pero podía ver de repente un fulgor en las pupilas de Ben al ver a su amiga entonar las partes que le tocaban de la canción, y su ánimo no simpatizó demasiado con la pregunta de Phasma acerca de que si Poe y Rey eran pareja.

_Llamarás, yo lo sé,_  
_Llamarás si no es ahora, mañana vendrás_  
_Porque si no es ahora, será mañana_  
_Nos juntaremos en un camino_  
_Si no es ahora, será mañana_  
_Como la música en el oído_

_Llamarás, yo lo sé_  
_Llamarás si no es ahora mañana vendrás_  
_Porque si no es ahora, será mañana_  
_Dirás amor con una mirada_  
_Si no es ahora, será mañana_  
_Vendrás amor hasta mi ventana_  
_Llamarás, yo lo sé (llamarás, me amarás)_  
_Llamarás si no es ahora mañana vendrás_

Al terminar, entre todos felicitaron a los valientes que decidieron iniciar la ronda de karaoke.

Mientras les ofrecían algo que tomar a los cantantes, nadie se percató de quién sería el siguiente en cantar.

Rose volteó al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción que seguía.

Vió a Ben, de pie frente al monitor, con los brazos cruzados y el micrófono en mano, empezando a cantar:

_Te voy a cambiar el nombre_  
_Para guardar el secreto_  
_Porque te amo y me amas_  
_Y a alguien debemos respeto_

_Te voy a cambiar el nombre_  
_En base a lo que has traído_  
_Ahora te llamaras Gloria_  
_Lo tienes bien merecido_

Era otra de las canciones típicas de karaoke, y a pesar de quien la estaba cantando (que no lo hacía mal, por cierto), sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir y a seguir animados haciendo coro.

_Y hemos de darnos un beso_  
_Encerrados en la luna_  
_Secreto amor te confieso_  
_Te quiero como a ninguna_

_Y puedo cambiarte el nombre_  
_Pero no cambio la historia_  
_Te llames como te llames_  
_Para mi tu eres la Gloria_

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver que Ben lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Rey, quien junto a Poe y Finn estaba coreando la canción en turno.

_Eres secreto de amor_  
_Secreto_  
_Eres secreto de amor_  
_Andale_  
_Eres secreto de amor_

_Eres secreto de amor_  
_Delante de la gente no me mires_  
_No suspires no me llames_  
_Aunque me ames_  
_Delante de la gente soy tu amigo_  
_Hoy te digo, que castigo_

Ben no cantaba mal, aunque no se ponía a bailotear como Poe en pleno escenario. Eso no les importó a todos, quienes siguieron el ritmo de la canción y no dudaron en aplaudirle al terminarla.

¿Acaso estaba viendo cosas que no eran? Ambos habían casi echado chispas al conocerse y no se simpatizaban. Quizá la actitud seria y reservada de Ben Solo ante Rey sobretodo era para ocultar que estaba prendado de ella y no tenía esperanzas de ser correspondido. ¡O quizá debería dejar de ver tantos k dramas y telenovelas turcas!

"¿Por qué tan pensativa, Señorita Tico?"

Sintió el abrazo de Armie, mientras le preguntaba dulcemente al oído.

"Nada, aquí riéndome de nada en particular."

"Dicen que el que sólo se ríe..."

"Me estaba riendo de la canción que han elegido Kaydel y Jannah"

Y en ese instante empezaron las notas de la "Tusa" lo que hizo que Armie soltara una carcajada.

_Pero si le ponen la canción (hmm)_  
_Le da una depresión tonta_  
_Llorando lo comienza a llamar_  
_Pero él la dejó en buzón (no)_  
_¿Será porque con otra está (con otra está)_  
_Fingiendo que a otra se puede amar?_

Finn y Poe estaban casi hasta las lágrimas de risa, y sin querer Rose vió hacia el extremo donde estaban las bebidas que Ben le ayudaba a abrir una botella a Rey. 

Quizá no eran figuraciones suyas, y no era su imaginación ni los k dramas y quizá la pareja ideal de Rey no era precisamente Poe... ya el tiempo lo diría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras tres canciones que menciono en el fic son por lo general tradicionales en cualquier fiesta de karaoke en México/Latinoamérica, y pues la última estuvo de moda recientemente.
> 
> Marisela y Marco Antonio Solís "La Pareja Ideal"
> 
> Timbiriche "Si No Es Ahora"
> 
> Joan Sebastian "Secreto De Amor"
> 
> Karol G ft. Nicky Minaj "Tusa"


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de Rose sigue, y siguen las canciones en el karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que iba a ser solamente una pieza corta, pero gracias a @SabrinaCornwell que me dió la idea, ¿por qué no ver cómo continuó la fiesta pero ahora de la perspectiva de Rey?

  
_Llevemos juntos serenaaaataaaa (¡VAMOS!)_  
_Juntos hasta el balcón aquel_  
_Tú la guitarra y yo maracas_  
_Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis_

Rey no podía evitar reír con las ocurrencias de Poe y Finn, que estaban cantando "Maracas" a dueto. Lo que más le causaba gracia es que hacían toda una actuación de cada canción y el resultado era bastante entretenido y hasta cómico. Para ser honesta, la estaban pasando muy bien en la fiesta de Rose. Hasta Hux y sus amigos estaban conviviendo con ellos y los demás invitados a la fiesta.

"¿Ya decidiste qué canción cantar, Hux?", preguntó Phasma quien estaba al lado de Rose y Rey.

"¡No me presiones! Estoy eligiendo qué canción le puedo dedicar a mi Rose", contestó Armie, fingiendo estar molesto pero su sonrisa y su actitud relajada después de un par de bebidas lo delataban.

Hux se dirigió al panel de control para elegir la pieza que interpretaría mientras que Phasma le guiñaba a Rose el ojo diciendo:

"¡Qué misterioso!"

"Jajaja no tengo idea de qué canción va a cantar. ¡A ver con qué nos sorprende!"

Phasma espetó: "¡No sería la primer sorpresa de la noche! No esperaba que Ben nos deleitara interpretando una canción"

Rey respondió interviniendo en la conversación: "La verdad yo tampoco me esperaba que se dignara a cantar, y mucho menos esa canción. No me imaginaría que le gustara ese tipo de música."

Rose le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. 

"¿En serio? Pues a mí hasta me pareció que la cantaba con sentimiento, como dedicándosela a alguien, ¿no crees?"

Rey hizo un gesto de incredulidad, y los primeros acordes de la canción que había elegido Hux la salvaron de responder a la pregunta de Rose.

_Te regalo una rosa_  
_La encontré en el camino_  
_No sé si está desnuda_  
_O tiene un solo vestido_  
_No, no lo sé_

_Si la riega el verano_  
_O se embriaga de olvido_  
_Si alguna vez fue amada_  
_O tiene amor escondido_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, amor_  
_Eres la rosa que me da calor_  
_Eres el sueño de mi soledad_  
_Un letargo de azul_  
_Un eclipse de mar, pero_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, amor_  
_Yo soy satélite y tú eres mi sol_  
_Un universo de agua mineral_  
_Un espacio de luz_  
_Que solo llenas tú, ay amor_

Phasma tenía una expresión de que la divertía sobremanera la canción que Armie había elegido. 

"Wow, ¡tu novio sí que ha elegido algo muy retro!", fue el comentario de Poe al sentarse al lado de Rose.

Rose suspiró con cara de halago viendo a Hux poniendo todo el sentimiento en la canción que estaba interpretando.

"Bueno, al menos no eligió la de Burbujas de Amor!", comentó Phasma mientras Rey soltaba la carcajada al recordar un programa especial de canciones de los 90s donde hacían comentarios sobre el sentido en que podía interpretarse dicha canción.

La intensidad de la canción no evitó que Poe y Finn, los eternos fiesteros, se pararan junto a Hux para bailotear al ritmo del tema.

Rose le aplaudió a rabiar a Hux, mientras éste dejaba el micrófono en manos de Poe y se encaminaba hacia la festejada, quien lo abrazó efusivamente.

Phasma se dirigió a su amigo inquisitiva:

"¡Muy bien hecho, mi querido Hux! Pero, ¿acaso tienes idea de qué acabas de cantar? ¿Le pusiste atención a la letra siquiera?"

Hux se puso visiblemente nervioso mientras Phasma proseguía:

"Yo solamente escuché rosa desnuda y rosa que me da calor, ¿así o te viste más obvio?"

Ahora era el turno del pobre Hux de ponerse casi del color del conjunto que vestía Rose, ruborizado hasta las orejas de la pena. Rose abrazó aun más fuerte a su novio a modo de consolación mientras Rey trataba de controlar su risa.

Unos momentos después Phasma salió a fumar junto a Kaydel y Jannah, mientras Ben regresaba de tomar una llamada.

"¿Trabajo?", le preguntó Hux al verlo acercarse al grupo.

"Algunos pendientes del proyecto" fue la respuesta escueta de Ben, mientras que al fondo se escucharon las notas de la canción que cantaría Poe (quien obviamente disfrutaba poner el ambiente de la fiesta) y que era una canción bastante popular, porque ni tardos ni perezosos varios de los asistentes se pusieron a bailar en la pista de baile improvisada.

_Amor, amor, amor_  
_Amor, amor, amor_  
_Quiero que me vuelvan a mirar tus ojos_  
_Amor, amor, amor_  
_Amor, amor, amor_  
_Quiero volver a besar tus labios rojos_

_Cómo no acordarme de ti_  
_De qué manera olvidarte_  
_Si todo me recuerda a ti_  
_En todas partes estás tú_

Finn sacó a bailar a Tallie, una de las amigas de la maestría, mientras que Rose jalaba del brazo a Hux.

Rey no tenía empacho en bailarla ella sola, cuando escuchó la voz profunda de Ben:

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Quizá fue la sorpresa de que la invitase a bailar, pero sin pensarlo tomó la mano que Ben le había ofrecido y para cuando se dió cuenta, ya estaban bailando juntos, con la mano de Ben asiendo su talle mientras su brazo descansaba sobre su hombro y Ben la llevaba de modo grácil y siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

"Nunca pensé que te gustara este tipo de música ni que supieras bailar"

Ben hizo una mueca (¿o acaso quiso sonreír a su pesar?) mientras le contestaba:

"Todo mundo conoce esta música y mi madre me enseñó a bailar desde pequeño."

Rey sonrió levemente, mientras Ben le daba un giro demostrando que sabía más de baile que quizá lo que pretendía demostrar.

_Si en una rosa estás tú_  
_Si en cada respirar estás tú_  
_Cómo te voy a olvidar_  
_Cómo te voy a olvidar_

_Si besando la cruz estás tú_  
_Rezando una oración estás tú_  
_Cómo te voy a olvidar_  
_Cómo te voy a olvidar_

"¡DEBISTE HABER CANTADO ESA, HUGS!!", escuchó que Finn le gritaba en voz alta a Hux y a Rose, mientras seguía bailando con Tallie.

Armie solamente cerró los ojos con expresión de "nunca se les va a olvidar" mientras Rose se sonreía y le daba un beso para consolarle.

_Si te clavaste aquí en mi corazón_  
_Y de amor, has llenado mi alma_  
_Y tu sangre corre por mis venas_  
_Y mi sangre me hace estremecer_  
_Yo contigo_

La verdad, si alguien le hubiese dicho que iba a terminar bailando con Ben Solo de todas las personas asistentes a la fiesta, Rey les hubiera tachado de locos. Desde que se conocieron, no hicieron más que chocar por los carácteres que ambos tenían y otras circunstancias, pero como Hux salía con Rose, ella optó por tratar de ignorarlo e interactuar lo menos posible. Sin embargo, no podía negarse que el hombre era bastante atractivo, con ese aura serio y huraño que a veces le resultaba como un acertijo por resolver, algo que en momentos al azar le desesperaba por no saber interpretar sus gestos o acciones, y le resultaba molesto hallarse a sí misma escudriñando cada mirada, cada gesto, como si quisiera adivinar lo que ocultaba en su interior. Y estar bailando con él le parecía algo increíble, como si quisiera congelar ese momento. O quizá ya no debía ingerir más alcohol, si había llegado a ese nivel de desasosiego mientras debería estar disfrutando la fiesta y tomar el hecho de que la invitara a bailar como una simple atención para no dejarla sin pareja.

Cuando terminó la canción, Ben le dió las gracias y cuando iba a decirle algo, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Quizá era su imaginación, pero en los ojos de Ben se veía una lucha entre si tomar la llamada o no.

"Tengo que tomarla. Con tu permiso".

Por un momento creyó sentir que Ben se resistía a soltarla de la mano. Un instante después lo vió caminando hacia la puerta, sosteniendo el auricular con la mano izquierda mientras veía que flexionaba la mano derecha con la que había tomado la suya.

"Deben ser figuraciones mías", pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo son las siguientes:
> 
> Panda "Maracas"
> 
> Esta canción es originalmente interpretada por Joan Sebastian y Alberto Vázquez, pero la versión que cantaron Finn y Poe es una más moderna, hecha por la banda de punk "Panda".
> 
> Juan Luis Guerra "Bachata Rosa"
> 
> La canción está algo intensa, pero no llega al nivel de intensidad de "Burbujas de Amor" y la referencia de Rey es el programa especial de VH1 de "Las Canciones Más Grandiosas De Los 90s en Español" donde los comentarios de otros artistas sobre dicha canción hacen alusión a un doble sentido de la misma.
> 
> Los Ángeles Azules "Cómo Te Voy A Olvidar"
> 
> ¡Desde Iztapalapa para el mundo! Esta canción de cumbia capitalina de México es muy popular, y es un hit en los karaokes también (y pieza infaltable en bodas y quinceañeras).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer el fic! Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
